<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i would have saved the day to give you the night by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893757">i would have saved the day to give you the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blood brothers [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, diazcest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They made it across the border.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Diaz &amp; Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blood brothers [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i would have saved the day to give you the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They made it across the border.</p><p>It wasn’t the happy, freeing moment they had been dreaming about for months. Daniel had just killed a bunch of people, no doubt traumatizing him. Sean had just watched him do that, finally understanding to the full extent of how capable his little brother really was.</p><p>But it didn’t change their love for each other.</p><p>They held hands the entire drive, only letting go of each other when a few hours later, they stopped at a little convenience store in a deserted area to use the restroom and shoplift some snacks. It gave them both déjà vu.</p><p>Daniel followed Sean into the bathroom, locking the door. He used his power to gently shove Sean against the wall, but Sean wasn’t scared. Daniel leaned up and Sean leaned down. They kissed for a long time. </p><p>They really were going to be together forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>